until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stranger
The Stranger, referred to as "Flamethrower Guy" in the ending credits, is a hermit that lives on the mountain, hunting and trapping the Wendigos that inhabit it. Appearance The Stranger has long, graying hair and a scar over his right eye, likely acquired from a Wendigo. He wears thick clothes to protect himself from the elements, and when wielding his flamethrower, he dons a bandana and goggles to protect from the heat. Personality Despite outward appearances, he is not a naturally malevolent person, and is in fact rather heroically natured, having dedicated his life to ensuring the Wendigos remain trapped in the mines and the cells of the Sanatorium. Until Dawn Background Before the events of the game, the Stranger's grandfather spent much of his life hunting and trapping the Wendigos that inhabited the mountain. His grandfather was eventually killed while hunting a particularly dangerous Wendigo, which the Stranger then dedicated his life to capturing. Involvement One Year Ago On the night of Hannah and Beth's disappearance, the Stranger had finally tracked down the Wendigo that killed his grandfather. After noticing the girls, he realized they were being chased by it, and after it drove them off a cliff, he tried to help them up and save them. Unfortunately, the girls mistook him for a psychopath, thinking he had been chasing them, and fell to their deaths. Out of grief; the Stranger instead killed the beast, avenging his Grandfather and the girls' deaths. Chapter 1 The Stranger watches Sam from a distance as she gets off of the bus. At the end of the chapter, he can be seen riding up to Blackwood Pines in the cable car. Chapter 2 The Stranger follows Jessica and Mike up to the cabin. He can be seen behind Mike after he starts up the generator and when he jumps into the mines after Jessica. Chapter 3 Mike finds the Stranger's mask in an abandoned shed, and he can either show it to Jessica or scare Jessica with it. The Stranger may also have thrown Jessica's cellphone through the cabin window, possibly with the intent of drawing Mike and Jessica away from the front door. Chapter 4 After Mike chases Jessica's attacker to the mines, he sees the Stranger, who was presumably hunting the Wendigo who captured her, walking out of the mines and toward the Sanatorium. Mike can attempt to shoot him, thinking that he had killed Jessica, but his gun will always be out of ammunition (He will have one bullet in the gun if he attempts to shoot the Wendigo, but shooting the Stranger is not an option regardless of if Mike spent a bullet on the Wendigo). Chapter 5 Mike follows the Stranger to the Sanatorium and watches him head inside. Mike follows him and sees him inside the locked Chapel. After Mike finds a key card to the Chapel, he watches him disappear through a gated door, and follows him yet again. Chapter 7 As Emily makes her way through the mines, the sounds of the Stranger's flamethrower and a Wendigo screeching can be heard repeatedly. After she finds her way to the top of the caverns, she notices him standing around the corner. She attempts to run away from him, but hits a dead end, where the Stranger confronts her. Chapter 8 The Stranger hands Emily a pack of flares and tells her to get out of the mines. Soon afterwards, he manages to escape the mines and heads to the lodge. He breaks in and tells the remaining survivors to hear what he has to say. He tells them that the mountain is cursed, and anyone who succumbs to cannibalism will unleash the spirit of the Wendigo and transform into one. He tells them to find somewhere safe to wait until dawn. This prompts Mike to remember that he left Josh tied up in the shed. The Stranger tells them that Josh will already have been dead, but Chris insists on going after him. The Stranger tells Chris that going alone outside is suicide and offers to come with him. The Stranger and Chris travel to the shed and find that Josh has already been taken by the Wendigo. He tells Chris that they need to get back to the lodge immediately, but they discover a Wendigo has tracked them. At first, the Stranger tells Chris to stand still, but soon afterwards tells him to run. Upon doing so, the Wendigo notices the Flamethrower Guy and decapitates him. Back at the lodge, the survivors find the Stranger's belongings. Among them are a map of Blackwood Pines and a journal detailing his experiences with the Wendigo. The journal tells the survivors that the Wendigo can only see people when they move, the only sure way to kill them is with fire, their bites are not infectious, and that whenever possible, they should be captured, not killed. Chapter 10 Sam and Mike find the Stranger's body hanging from the cavern ceiling on their way to find Josh. If Josh survives until dawn, he will become trapped in the mines and eat the Stranger's body, either for survival purposes or under the influence of the multiple Wendigo spirits that have been released. In an end credits sequence, under the guidance of the survivor(s), Rangers discover Josh in the early stages of his transformation into a Wendigo, and he attacks them. Category:Male Category:Characters